


we've got to hold on to what we've got

by Pericardiaca



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Austin Texas 2016, Blow Jobs, Brocedes, Jealousy, Lewis has a dirty mouth, M/M, Nico sings karaoke like a pro, PWP, Post-Race Party, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 17:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10417392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pericardiaca/pseuds/Pericardiaca
Summary: Mercedes just won the Constructors' Championship. There is a party going on and Nico sings karaoke - Lewis has other plans for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Remember [that karaoke video from 2016](https://www.instagram.com/p/BL829Cdh1GF/?taken-by=nicorosberg)? Yeah. The song is "Living on a prayer" by Bon Jovi. (It's real good.)  
> Thanks to my dear O. for cheerleading for me. Have fun reading everyone! It's just self-indulgent porn. x   
> You can also find me on [tumblr](http://velvet-gloves.tumblr.com) :)

The music played loud enough to drown out the thoughts in Lewis head when he downed the shot he’d been clutching in his hand for a few minutes now and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. 

His eyes strayed to the stage where a crowd had gathered to watch the karaoke tries of Nico and Esteban. The air in the Texan bar was humid and sticky and Nico must have worked up quite the sweat up there, singing and yelling and dancing in front of the entire Mercedes team and god knows who else. Without taking his eyes off Nico’s body, Lewis grabbed another shot. He resisted the urge to cough when he knocked the drink back and somehow didn’t feel as if he’d won a race and the constructor championship on top for his team. 

He felt hot and tired and the adrenaline had cleared away; the distinctive warm dizziness of alcohol taking its place. Nico’s gaze roamed around the overpopulated club but he didn’t see Lewis or at least didn’t acknowledge his existence. 

He turned to the band playing behind him and yelled something unintelligible and they started to play yet another song. Nico heightened his tries to get the crowd to sing along with him when Lewis recognised the song at once. 

“Fucker”, he muttered under his breath and turned to the bar, smacking his empty tumbler on it. Ignoring the startled gaze of the bartender, he started to push through the people without making too much of a ruckus. The fact that he was drunk and slightly angry didn’t exactly help his stealth but it at least prevented the team from giving him more than a hard pat on the back and a yelled exclamation of his name. 

Lewis pushed through until he stood right in front of the stage and had a clear view on Nico who tried to shove the microphone right into Estebans face. He was aware that Nico knew the Bon Jovi lyrics by heart. He was very much aware of this fact as he could recall at least five instances where it had been him with Nico on a disgustingly sticky stage in some club singing at the top of his lungs the exact words of _Living on a prayer_. His mutinous gaze fell upon Esteban who at least didn’t try to touch Nico and was more or less forced by the German to zealously bawl the song with him. Which was not an excuse at all, Nico belonged into Lewis’ arms and not onto that stage. 

Just when the line “ _for love_ ” came up Lewis finally met Nico’s eyes and the jealousy in his chest turned into fierce possessiveness.

“ _We've got to hold on to what we've got!_ ” Nico yelled hoarsely into the microphone and Lewis shivered involuntarily. He was aware that this wasn’t the result of the alcohol since he felt it most of the time when Nico looked at him like he just had; with hooded eyes and reddened cheeks and swollen lips. Lewis wanted Nico’s lips to be swollen because of his kisses and because of his cock sliding between them and not because of the shots Nico probably already had or because he kept bumping that godforsaken microphone into his face when he tried to deliver the chorus with excessive enthusiasm. 

Nico started to jump up and down and didn’t look at Lewis for at least ten seconds which was totally unacceptable when Lewis decided on a new course of action that included patiently waiting until that song was over and the public toilets. 

Gritting his teeth he tried to will the band to play faster when Nico resumed his efforts to increase Estebans performance but Lewis could only stand there, watching a bead of sweat running down Nico’s neck, feeling the accompanying body heat of a party crowd in his back and the bass of the not even that bad live band in his chest. When finally, _finally_ the outro started and the jostle of people took over to proclaim propositions for the next song, Lewis grabbed Nico’s arm and pulled him rather roughly off the stage. 

“Hey!”, Nico exclaimed, sinking his fingers hard enough into Lewis’ biceps that it hurt when he tried to regain his footing without stumbling. “We need to talk”, Lewis snarled and dragged Nico away from the stage in direction of the door with the neon sign of a peeing stick figure. 

Their overheated bodies collided a few times and an explicit horniness added to the heady mix of feelings Lewis didn’t properly control. He grasped Nico’s hips and pushed him with a dull thud against the door to the loo. Stumbling into the slightly cooler room because the door had been left ajar, Nico swore. “What the hell, Lewis!” 

Nico’s back clashed against the probably dirty tiles next to the sink and in one fluid motion Lewis closed the door, switched the light on and was back in Nico’s personal space before he could even blink. 

“You fucking tease, singing up there and all that _jumping_ ”, Lewis growled, pushing Nico against the wall when he started to struggle a bit. “Acting as if you’d already won the fucking championship! With _Esteban_!” 

Lewis’ lips were on Nico’s the next second and only years of practise between them saved them from clashing their teeth or noses together. With a sigh Nico pulled Lewis closer and returned the kiss passionately, tasting the tequila in Lewis’ mouth and rocking their bodies together. “You’re an asshole”, Nico said when they parted for air and Lewis started to press kisses against his jaw, his fingers fumbling with the buttons on Nico’s shirt. 

“mnot!” The denial was emphasized when Lewis bit into the tendon of Nico’s neck and sucked until a violet patch appeared on the sweaty pale skin. 

“You are.” Nico shuddered thanks to the contrast of a light kiss to his throat. “You’re jealous because I’m better than you.” 

Lewis ripped the last two buttons of Nico’s shirt apart and didn’t pay attention to way Nico’s fingers fluttered over the nape of neck. “I’m jealous because you’ve been rubbing up on Ocon all fucking night!” He left the blue shirt hanging open over Nico’s chest and kissed and sucked a line along his torso until he had to kneel down in front of Nico. He nuzzled Nico’s crotch and was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath. 

“So you decided to mark your territory?”, Nico asked with a hitch in his voice when Lewis opened his jeans and pulled them down. “I’m going to mark it very thoroughly. Look at you, going commando like the fucking slut you are.” Lowering his gaze, he grabbed Nico’s dick and sucked it without preamble into his mouth. Nico groaned at the feeling and had to fight the need to thrust up into the hot wet heat of Lewis’ mouth. 

“God, fuck, I love you”, Nico moaned when Lewis tongued the engorged head of his cock before bobbing his head down again. 

Nico threaded his fingers through Lewis’ short dark hair and bit his lip to stifle the sounds he was making when he remembered that they were still in the toilets of a club. He bucked his hips when he looked down and saw Lewis’ hollowing his cheeks every time he increased the suction. A noise escaped Lewis and Nico could see that he had a hand down his own pants. 

“Oh shit!” Not knowing if he had enough self discipline to pull away from the wet heat surrounding his cock he tugged at the dark curls underneath his fingers but his hips thrust up involuntarily as soon as Lewis’ let some of the inches of hard cock slip out. “Lewis, I wanna...”, he gasped. 

With an obscene noise Lewis pulled off, licking his reddened spit slick lips when his fingers worked Nico’s dick instead of his mouth. “If you want me to deep throat you, you have to hold still”, he rasped, looking up at Nico with deliberately half closed eyes. 

Nico choked out a whimpering sound. “Want to fuck you”, he panted. His head fell back against the tiles. “Please, Lewis!” 

With a chuckle Lewis stood up and dragged his already opened jeans and boxers down his hips. “You’re lucky I took the lube then.” Nico kissed him before he could add something else; his hands roaming under the team shirt Lewis hadn’t bothered to change before attending the party.  
“Give me-“, he mumbled against Lewis’ lips, biting them a bit harder than necessary when Lewis didn’t immediately hand over the little bottle. 

“Hands against the wall”, Nico ordered and stepped away from the tile-clad wall. Lewis bent over, spreading his legs as far as possible with the jeans still tangled around his knees, until his ass stuck out. Nico slapped it twice and Lewis gasped. “Did I already mention that you’re a cock tease?”  
With a smirk Nico opened the lube and pulling the perfect globes of Lewis’ ass apart he poured a good amount right on Lewis’ puckered hole. 

“Fucking hell, thanks for warming it up!”, Lewis hissed when he had difficulty to oppress a squeak. “You’re welcome”, Nico replied without missing a beat and slowly pushed a finger inside. “God, you’re so infuriatingly – yes!” Lewis’ answer was cut short when Nico expertly found his prostate on the first try. Working the finger back out and in again a few times before adding a second, he pushed Lewis’ shirt up as far as it went. “You don’t seem to be so mouthy anymore...” 

Lewis made a growling noise and pushed back on Nico’s scissoring fingers. “Oh, just fuck me already, will you?” “You’ll be sore as hell without a third finger.” Nico gently pressed his fingers back into the warm body beneath him and hit his prostate again. “Fuck!” A shudder run through Lewis. “I don’t care if I’m sore, I want your fucking cock _now_ Nico!” 

Taking a deep breath to get hold of the tight coil of heat-need-want in his lower abdomen, Nico squeezed more lube onto his fingers. “As you wish.” He smeared it over his cock when Lewis impatiently looked over his shoulder. “You know what,” Nico added suddenly, “take your jeans off and turn around.” 

“What, do you want to gaze lovingly into my eyes while we’re fucking?” Lewis scoffed but he obediently pulled the offending items off and thanked the fact that he hadn’t put on skinny jeans tonight. 

“Jump”, Nico said and lifted Lewis up when he complied so that he could close his legs around Nico’s waist. Pressing Lewis with his back against the wall and supporting his weight with his hands under Lewis’ ass, he kissed him roughly. “We’re always making love, babe. _We've got each other and that's a lot for love_ ”, he quoted the Bon Jovi song from earlier. Lewis run a hand through Nico’s sweaty blond locks and couldn’t suppress a warm smile. “You’re a fucking sap. I love you too. Now, will you please fuck me?”

Lewis grabbed Nico’s cock and pushed his pelvis forward until they slid in position. Nico held his breath when Lewis closed his eyes and held him close. “Are you-?” 

“Fuck. Me.”, Lewis growled. And Nico finally obeyed. His thrusts were slow and long, while he kissed along the line of Lewis’ jaw. “Nico, please!” Lewis tried to hold onto the sink next to them to have leverage and move against Nico until only his shoulder blades were pressed against the wall. He moaned beautifully when Nico’s cock dragged over his prostate; Nico panting against Lewis’ neck, his lips close enough to kiss but they were too focused on their rhythm to manage more than an uncoordinated tangle of tongues. 

“You – you let me watch you on that bloody stage, perfect as always – fuck! – and now you won’t even fuck me for real?”, Lewis complained when Nico just didn’t move any faster when everything Lewis wanted was to feel Nico, to be taken roughly by his boyfriend while their team celebrated just outside to another 80s song. 

With a stabilising tightening of his hold on Lewis’ ass, Nico moved him further up the wall and changed his rhythm to hard and fast. “How’s that then?”, Nico panted and bit Lewis’ gorgeously swollen lips again. Lewis didn’t manage an eloquent answer, he moaned and bowed his back a bit more to get the angle just right again, his dick trapped between their bodies in the glorious heat and slight friction of their movements.

Nico’s muscles hurt from the exertion of holding Lewis up after the strains of a race day yet he didn’t slow down. “You’re so fucking tight!” Groaning, he helped Lewis to move slightly against him, who started to babble incoherently. “Oh my god, this is perfect, you’re perfect Nico, you’re fucking cock is perfect, fuck me, yes!” 

Nico felt hot all over when he heard how utterly wrecked Lewis sounded. “Touch yourself, I’m close.” “Going to cum like- like this, Nico, please, harder!” Lewis hadn’t realised he had closed his eyes again and opened them to see Nico panting heavily, his baby blue eyes dark with lust even in the unnatural sallow glow of the neon lights. Nico returned his gaze and lost his rhythm until he was rutting against Lewis more than anything. “You’re beautiful, Lewis-“, he breathed and felt the moment when Lewis jerked in his arms before he came messily between them and clamped down on Nico, triggering his release as well. He came with a silent gasp and for a moment the world stopped turning when they were trying to catch their breath but couldn’t not kiss each other. Their lips moved sloppily and Nico slowly lowered Lewis so he could stand on the floor. With a wince from Lewis they separated and disentangled their bodies for a moment until they embraced again and kissed lazily. 

“Er, is somebody in there?”, a voice asked from outside the toilet. Lewis startled. “Yes! Sorry, we, I mean, I’ll be out in a second!”, he yelled, trying to sound normal and not like he hadn’t even caught his breath from an amazing fuck yet. Nico chuckled softly and buried his face in Lewis neck. 

“We really need to put our clothes back on”, Lewis finally decided with a sigh. Nico pecked Lewis quickly on the lips, hoping he wouldn’t notice his blush, and grabbed the jeans and boxers that Lewis had thrown on top of the toilet lid. Lewis tried to clean himself up with a few paper towels and only managed to smear his cum all over his shirt. “Shit.” 

Nico giggled, cleaning the drops from his own stomach and closed his shirt as far as possibly since a few buttons were ripped off. “I love you”, he said lightly, righting his clothes while Lewis struggled to get back into his jeans. 

Lewis made a noncommittal noise. “It’s your fault that I got so horny that I had to drag you in here and now look at this mess!” He gestured at himself, the ruined shirt and dirty jeans; he hadn’t bothered to put his boxers back on. Nico let his eyes wander appreciatively along the lines of Lewis’ toned body and shrugged. “Well, I think you made a hickey the size of Texas on my neck, sweetheart – so at least you were successful in marking your territory. And that was the objective, wasn’t it?” That made Lewis grin. “I love you too”, he mumbled when he got pulled back into Nico’s arms for another snog. He pushed the sweaty hair out of Nico’s forehead and they shared a private smile, until their moment was disrupted. 

“Who the hell is in there? The other loo is occupied too! C’mon, get a room and stop blocking the toilets!”

With an eye-roll and a chuckle, Lewis took Nico’s hand and they opened the door to get back into the real world; very much looking forward to the soft, comfy bed in their hotel room.


End file.
